Oblivion
by OMG.WTF.BBQ.DERP.O-o
Summary: Oblivion: The state in which your mind ceases to exist after death. This story is actually the opposite of it, Funny don't you think? Read and review.
1. Prologue

**Alright, this story was deleted from this site by me because I wasn't content at all of how it went too many holes and lack of explanation. So after a whole summer to myself without homework or teenage drama, I edited. I know characters may be OOC, but don't judge me this is one of my first fan fiction stories, so I still don't know how to make them act perfectly. So without further a do I give you... Oblivion! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesome series :(, but I do own Jason Black. :D **_

* * *

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv _Prologue vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

Death, no one can _really _define this phenomenon or can tell you what happens after you die. You may want to prove me wrong and explain it, but I assure you it will sound… I don't know how to define how it will sound either. Why don't _you_ try to explain death and see how it sounds? Come on, **_I dare you_**.

Anyways, the point is not even the medical definition tells us what happens; well, it tells you that "Death is the permanent cessation of all biological functions that sustain a particular living organism" but it doesn't tell you what happens to your mind, that's what I mean by this… discussion.

No matter what religion you believe, you are told that different things happen after you die; you go to heaven, go to hell, purgatory, or maybe even reincarnate. What I grew up believing for the most part of my life was that our minds go to something called _oblivion. _What it means is our minds cease to exist. They just _POOF! _Disappear from the world and your thoughts, memories, experiences, all you ever lived through and thought just vanish.

But something I have asked myself for a long time now is how would you know you are actually dead? I mean for all we know when we die we believe we are still alive and go on as always, or maybe we just wake up in a body that isn't ours with no recollection of our past lives. And what about all those people who go missing(like in Lost) do they believe they are still alive trying to get out of the island the landed upon? Or do they believe they are dead when in reality they are alive?

What if in reality all those lost planes and ships that pass the Bermuda Triangle went through a portal instead of sinking, what if all those people who we believe as dead are in an alternate reality, a world that is linked with ours, yet we believe such thing not possible?

What if all we believe is only a figment of our imagination, that we are really dead? What if eve- Sorry, sometimes I get caught up explaining this subject that millions of philosophers, scientists, religious men and others have asked all through history. My point is what if you could travel through words while everybody else believes you are dead. That you can somehow escape the world you lived on and moved to another.

I used to believe it was fiction until I concluded I hit a dead end. Funny how when you give up hope, the moment you due it's the moment everything chances to your benefit. I hate to admit it I didn't notice at first. So let me tell you story of how I, Jason Aries Nicholas Black a regular teenager with a mouthful of a name, travel to another world to escape dead; which coincidentally was at the brink of war.

* * *

**Love it hate it?**

**Please review! I really enjoy feedback 8D**

**I know it's short, but it's a prologue. The chapters will get longer.**


	2. Veils

**Yay, chapter 1 is up!, I didn't change it much because it was almost perfect the way it was. I know its short but the chapters will get longer.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

Everyone will think about dying at some point. Some think about it after their kids are born, and they wonder what would happen if they die, who is going to take care of their little bundles of joy. Who will look after them, and be in their place? Others will think about it when faced with danger, when a gun (or wand) is pointed at their face, or when they are told they have a deathly decease.

Me, I thought I would have died 15 years ago. I thought I would have died for failing my friends, for not keeping them safe. So when I was taken away, I didn't care if what they did to me wasn't fair in some people's eyes, I did deserve it, for not keeping them alive.

But then I find myself free once again, being able to see the sunlight and hear things other than ghastly screams. I could be a free man in a matter of time. I didn't fall into darkness when I found out I would have to be a fugitive, because I found something that kept me going, _someone_, if I was there for him, maybe then I could forgive myself, maybe then _they_ could forgive me, that was my goal. I thought fate was giving me another chance, a chance to redeem myself and learn from my mistakes.

Funny thing fate is, after spending 13 years in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit, being the first one to actually escape it, avoiding getting my soul sucked by a dementors multiple times, and by living my life knowing that my mistake killed my friends, and left my god-son parentless, you would think at least it would let me be with my god son. But no it had to take that away from me too.

I could barely see Harry, thanks to Dumbledore, since he spent most of his summer in the house of his relatives in Pivet Drive, living with people who hate him and who he hates. And the only reason the Order actually brought him into Grimhauld place was because 2 freaking DEMENTORS ATTACKED him and his fat cousin!

I also had to stay indoors at all times in the "_Most noble and ancient house of Black" _house_,_ again thanks to Dumbledore, with Molly Weasly! She kept accusing me of using Harry as a replacement for James! I must agree that at the beginning I got exited about having to spend time with Harry since he looks so much like James, but I realized that they are 2 different people.

Molly also kept acting like she was Harry's mother; I understand I couldn't take care of Harry since I was in Azkaban thanks to my foolish decision of going after Peter. But you have to understand my reasoning behind my actions, one of my best friends, who I had known almost my whole life, got my best friend killed, the one that helped me when I ran away from home, the one that named ME his kid's godfather. I was devastated and furious, I wanted revenge. She didn't need to criticize my decisions; after all we all make mistakes. Mentioning _that _mistake during our fights was a low blow, even for her.

And let's not forget my shitty decision to go fight in the department of mysteries. I had to be stupid and leave the safe house, I even acted like an idiot and fought with my dear cousin Bella, where I gave her an opportunity to attack me, which she so gladly took and sent a curse my way that hit me straight in my chest making me fall into the fucking veil. She KILLED me, she sent me through the veil, where everyone knows is the barrier between the land of the living and the land of the death.

Again, Fate is a funny thing, even though I "knew" I was dead, I mean everyone knows that if you go through the veil you are dead, fate had other plans for me that required me alive and healthy.

While I passed through the veil, it felt cold, it was unbelievable. It felt like millions of ghosts past through my body many times, like if I fell on a lake during winter time. It was so cold I felt like my skin was taken off and my bones were bare, no heat from my blood or heat from my skin. It was also the most painful experience, like thousands of needles being pushed through every pore of my body, kind of like the cruciatous curse.

But then there was nothing. No pain, no cold, no... Nothing, I couldn't think anymore, I began to lose consciousness, and then I could only remember my memories fading; it was like my memories were being sucked by dementors. Memories of my time with moony, the pranks prongs and I pulled on snivellus, Lily's insults, my graduation, the time spent with Harry. That's when I realized that something, or someone was taking my memories, that would not happen, after all I went through, there was no way I was losing all my memories, either good or bad, I needed them. I would go mad without them, maybe that was the point.

However, I still had my wand in my hand, I was lucky I didn't dropped it when Bellatrix hit me or when I went through the veil. The only thing I could think of to keep my memories was my patronus spell, so I casted a _patronus_. It was the best decision I ever made. But before I had realized that or known why, I passed out.

* * *

**REVIEW, FLAME, CRITICIZE. I need FEEDBACK!**


	3. Green apple

My life was a mess. Ever since father, _Lucius_, went to prison, my life became a living hell. At first I thought becoming a death eater was going to be an honour, something that was going to make my parents proud. Guess I was wrong, extremely wrong; the day I got the mark, my mother cried for hours, at first I didn't understand why. I mean all my life I was told what Malfoys did and didn't do; it was all about family pride.

When I first saw the Dark Lord I was terrified, I wanted to run away so I would never have to see him again. He was one of the most frightening things I had ever seen. His skin was deadly white; it was even paler than mine! His skin looked like it was made out of scales instead of skin tissue, it looks rough and jagged. But his most terrifying features were his eyes; they were a red so deep, almost blood, they seem to read your soul and know what you were thinking.

When the Dark Lord came to mark me, he held a smug expression on his face; like if he knew something I didn't. Of course he did, he planned this to be a punishment for my fath- Lucius' failures. Getting the mark was probably the most painful thing I had ever experienced. My arm burned, it felt like knives were slashing it over and over, eventually the pain began to grow. It went from my arm to the rest of my body; the pain was like if my blood was made out of acid, my head felt like it was going to explode at any moment. But that wasn't it, one moment I'm burning then everything freezes. The abrupt change of temperature made me faint, when I woke up I found the Dark Lord standing above me. His red eyes were full of fury and his lips were forming a sneer, I was afraid. He told me I was weak like my father, that the Malfoy's were a joke. For the first time in my life I felt like I was worth nothing, I felt like crying. I hadn't done that since I was an infant.

The rest of the summer was spent learning Dark arts. I didn't want to, I felt ghastly every time I saw Wormtail (or anybody, really) under the effects of the cruciatus curse. I threw up every time I saw the Dark Lord torture muggles, every time he brutally killed them. I never saw snakes the same way after seeing Nagini eat the corpses of the muggles. They now terrified me and they gave me nightmares.

The worst part of my summer was when I got my assignment. I don't remember the time I cried more than when the Dark Lord gave me my assignment; kill Albus Dumbledore. He told me the things he was going to do if I failed. I knew I was doomed, I was going to fail and my parents were going to die. But my teachings told me to try anyways; prove the Dark Lord wrong and restore the Malfoy pride and respect among the Dark lord's inner circle.

However, all my attempts failed, I almost killed 2 innocent people; Bell and Weasly. I casted an unforgivable on Madam Rosmerta, I almost used crucio on Potter. The year got worse and worse each passing day. The pressure eventually took a toll on me. My beautiful form and features became ghostly, like an image that once was.

All year I felt panic, I was afraid of failing and having to watch my parents die. I couldn't eat or sleep; every time I closed my eyes memories of what happened during the summer would pop up. As if that wasn't all, Potter was suspicious of me; he kept following me all year. He even witness me breaking down, he almost killed me too. But while the blood was bursting out of my body, I felt freedom; something I had never felt, free of everything, The Dark Lord, my father, Pure-blood rules. I felt like nothing mattered.

I cried and wept when I woke up in the hospital wing alive even though I felt dead, my freedom was taken away, and I couldn't kill myself either. I was too much of a coward.

Now I'm sitting on the Room of Hidden Things, I been practically been living here all year anyways. I'm sitting on the dusty floor of the room, I could barely see anything due to the dim lighting; I was holding a green apple in one of my hands and bit into it, apples were the only thing I could stomach and I was very grateful for it; as they were my favorite fruit.

The vanishing cabinet stood in front of me mockingly. It was like if it was telling me I was a failure, I was nothing, and I was a waste of space. I could imagine it laughing at me, opening its door and swinging it like it was a mouth. I could see the look of distaste and disappointment; I could feel it cackling at my attempts. As I glared at the cabinet, I remembered it was an inanimate object; it couldn't laugh or mock me, even less look at me in any way. I felt stupid and delusional, imagining this made me think of Weasley. Weasley was a crazy and idiotic Gryffindor.

Suddenly I realized I was comparing myself to Weasel; I choked on my apple and scowled. That made me angry with myself, I was better than him; I was rich, handsome, and my family was more powerful than his! With that in mind I stood up and tried to fix the cabinet, I would show who the better of the two was. I left the apple on a table nearby and got to work.

I spent hours working; every minute that passed made me lose more and more hope. My attempts grew more desperate; I tried everything I knew; everything from transfiguration, to arithmacy to divination. Eventually I realized there was nothing I could do, nothing that could fix this blasted cabinet; I gave up.

Who am I kidding? I'm no better than Weasley! He may be an idiot, but he has a family, a _happy family. _With people that love him no matter what, people that stand by him in the darkest of times, people who have no ulterior motives for wanting his friendship. My face fell, all my live I believed my family was important, being a pure-blood meant being superior. It also meant following certain rules, how to act in public, who to befriend, who to mock. There was no room for what he wanted, only room for tradition. All my friends were there because of two reasons: 1.) They wanted connections and be in the good side of the Malfoys, or 2.) It made the Malfoys more powerful.

Besides, Weasley was in right side, in the side of the Saviour. He was a light wizard a muggle-born lover, a 'blood-traitor', somebody who will be known as a hero as soon as this war ends. No matter which side wins, Potter, Weasley and Granger will always be known as the hope; icons half-bloods and muggle-borns would look up to in order to fuel their hope. Icons that will mark how everything Draco learned was wrong.

A muggle-born, a half-blood, and a blood-traitor, it showed who was going to benefit if the light side won. In the other hand, if the Dark Lord won, it would represent hypocrisy, lies, fear. None of the options would help Draco either way; none were any he wanted for himself. Live in fear as a follower or as a death eater scum, they wouldn't care what his reasons were; he would be viewed as he used to view Granger.

He sat there remembering when Potter cut his chest, the freedom he felt. The one he will not be able to give himself. He stood, sitting there in that hopeless situation was…hopeless.

As Draco left the room a bright light emitted from the cabinet. He was surprised, maybe something had worked. He ran back to the vanishing cabinet knocking some things along the way; including a table that held a partially eaten apple. He was too nervous and excited to care about the things he tripped over. He was to anxious even to correct himself (_Malfoys don't trip)_, he was so eager the cabinet showed a sign that it may be working, that he forgot to check for anything that would cause him harm, he forgot think ahead, so without second thought he entered the cabinet.

The cabinet grew brighter and brighter and eventually it was gone. The only thing left was a bitten green apple which laid on the dusty floor of the room of hidden things.

* * *

**Hate it? love it? please review.**


	4. 16 years or 11 months?

**Okay, this chapter is long overdo but someone kept distracting me for most part of the month. The good thing is that the chapter is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be here if I owned Harry Potter?**

* * *

Sirius Black decided Fate didn't hate him at all, he also decided he didn't hate fate either. Some may question his sanity for not hating his life; He spent 13 years of his like in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit, forced to live with the guilt of causing the death of his best friends, leaving his god-son with horrible guardians, living as a fugitive and being killed by the wand of his dear cousin Bellatrix. This are pretty good reasons for anybody for hating their life and question their luck; well if you are dead I doubt you can question anything anyways. But Sirius Black didn't question his luck; he believes he is the luckiest man _alive._

Yep, Sirius Black was alive. He has been for quite some time; I would tell you for how long but Sirius hates when I mention how old he is. Sirius kept on living after he went through the veil 16 years ago, he had a rocky start but now he is doing fairly well. The ex-wizard is living a very good life as a famous novelist, and rich too.

You see 16 years ago Sirius fell through the veil. After passing out he woke up in dark, rainy ally somewhere in Scotland. He was drained, both physically and magically, after falling through the veil; it was a very painful experience he wishes never to live through again. When he regained consciousness he couldn't move or perform magic, so he waited hoping somebody would pass by and help him.

Luckily for him someone found him that same night. His saviour was a pretty blonde woman, she was slim and had an average height; her name was Joanne. Joanne was kind and took him to a hospital nearby in her car. On the way Sirius learned that Joanne was an actress, she wasn't very famous but she still has gotten good roles, both on television and theatre.

When they arrived at the hospital, they were told to sit in the waiting room until they were called since it didn't seem too serious. However when the doctors checked him, they found out he had a broken leg and arm, he hadn't noticed because every part of his body hurt like hell.

After he was patched up the doctors left him to rest, however when he woke up he found out all the valuables he had were stolen. With the exception of his wand and clothes nothing else remained him of his life as a wizard. He decided to move on and find out what happened when he crossed the veil.

After he got better and was ready to go , Joanne offered him a place to stay, he insisted he couldn't do that, he still had his Gryffindor pride, and that he could find somewhere to live in his own, but he agreed after she mentioned he didn't have anything to wear, money to use, or knowledge in the area. So after he left the hospital, Joanne and he went to buy some clothes, they couldn't buy many clothes or things too expensive since Joanne didn't have a lot of money, Sirius was okay with that, he only needed something to cover his most private parts.

* * *

Everything was in its place and he was as healthy as before. However, he couldn't use his magic. One day when Joanne wasn't home Sirius decided to do a simple cleaning charm, he took out his wand and casted the incantation; nothing happened. He tried again and again, used a different charm, he used first year's charms, and he even tried to change into a dog. He realized he had lost his magic; he had panicked and cried for hours, magic had been his life, his only thing left that labelled him as a wizard.

He stopped crying after a while because he thought finding out why he lost his magic was more productive than moping around. He came with many theories over the weeks that passed. One was that he lost his magic as an attempt to stay alive; another one was his magic was trapped due to passing through the veil.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe all the work he had done the last couple of weeks, he had come with over a dozen theories and tried many attempts to find which one was right. Eventually he had only 2 theories left, both seemed far fetch and wouldn't help him get his magic back but at least knowing what happened would make him feel a little bit better. The one he thought most probable was the one in which passing the veil was going to kill him but his magic worked against it and sent him to the dumpster he woke up in, due to the great deal of magic needed to pull that off his magical core was completely drained. The other one, which he thought was far-fetched yet more likely to happen than the rest of his ideas, was that he passed through a portal to another world, it made sense since nothing that was happening, or was supposed to be, was affecting were he lived and there was nothing pointing that there was a Dark lord free.

* * *

It had been 16 odd years since he traveled inside the veil. Now Sirius was a famous and wealthy novelist. He had moved out of Joanne's apartment 2 years after 'that night', after he had written his first book.

You see, Sirius decided to use some of his adventures with the marauders in his books; he had to change some things and names, since he didn't want to be taken by the minister of magic if he was still in his world. However, it was still very successful; he got thousands of pounds for his works, and decided to keep writing.

It was hard, and sometimes he thought of getting a 'real' job, but he didn't want to, he felt like he should tell his story, to not let his friends' lives be in vain. He also had another reason as to why he was a writer; Sirius Black was hopeless in the muggle world. He can't cook, won't clean, and the concept of technology still confuses him. So after publishing his first book he decided that he should keep writing so he didn't starve to death or become homeless.

For once Sirius had made a good choice, his books were amazing and well-liked by many. He did have haters and bad reviews, not to mention some had very dark themes, but nonetheless he was a very accomplished writer.

Now, Sirius was living the life he wanted. He had bought an 8 room house, with 2 garages, a basement, a backyard the size of 2 houses with a pool and hot tub, and 3 sports cars (not that he used them as he was rubbish at driving, but he really did like their design). He had the money he needed and enough money to buy the things he wanted. He had the money to live in luxury and help others.

But money wasn't enough for Sirius; he wanted someone to share it with, surprisingly enough. The most immature of the marauders and free spirit wanted to settle down. He had some relationships, but they all ended badly, some of them only wanted his money, others wanted him for show, and some just weren't meant to be.

He tried looking for that right person for 5 years before giving up. He didn't give up because he thought he couldn't be loved, no he gave up because he realized he didn't want a romantic relationship, yet. He spent so much time thinking about Harry and how he could have taken care of him, that he never thought about his own, which he couldn't have since he was in Azkaban, and since he was the most wanted prisoner he couldn't go out in a proper date.

The thing that was missing was family. He wanted someone to look out for, somebody who relied on him and looked up to him. Someone who loved him unconditionally, he knew his logic was kind of twisted but he knew if he waited for the right person he may not get this.

* * *

With the help of Joanne, which he still talked to and considered a friend, he adopted Jason. Jason was 5 when he was adopted. Jason has wavy, but not curly, light brown hair; It kind of remained Sirius of Remus' hair when they were young. Pale skin but not overly so like the Malfoy's and he had grey-ish green eyes.

Jason had a hard time warming up to him, he wasn't very trusting of people as he was abandoned when he was little and his recent guardian had died a year before he was adopted by Sirius. Jason had some major temper tantrums and panic attacks the first few months after moving in with Sirius, but they eventually cease to happen the more time he spent with his new father. Jason grew to love and respect Sirius.

Now Jason was a teenager, he had developed abandonment issues and still had some panic attacks from time to time, but otherwise, he was a perfectly average teenager. As much as a teen is normal, anyways. He liked literature and arts, photography and music, poetry and films; practically anyway someone could express their feelings, he loved it. He was smart and witty, sarcastic, clever and had a way with words. He liked spending time thinking and wondering about life and death for hours to an end, questioning society and sometimes even religion. However his quiet and sometimes cold personality made him a loner. No one really approached him and he didn't approach them. He had some friends but they weren't close, they were people who shared his love of the arts and literature and they spent some time discussing about their favourite authors and books.

Sirius had watched him grow and become a wonderful young man, he couldn't help to chuckle at how different they were. Sirius was wild, reckless and loud; everything he did was loud, he always spoke his mind and stood up for what he believed in and wanted, his pranks were loud and explosive, his revenge you could see coming, he even slept loudly as he snored. He also lacked what is frequently referred as common sense; he was smart and sometimes clever but everyone that knew him saw how often he got into messes that could have been easily avoided with a little bit of insight and observation.

Jason, in the other hand, was silent and thoughtful. He was always in the shadows, so to say, he took time and planned everything. He paid attention to his surroundings; saw what was the most effective and successful way. Of course he didn't know everything and he failed epically from time to time but no one could say Jason was stupid and reckless. Another way, in which Sirius and Jason were different, was in how they showed their emotions; like a Gryffindor, Sirius showed his feelings on his sleeves. Jason only showed them in more subtle ways; only people who knew him as well as Sirius could see these subtle differences that showed what he was feeling. Don't get him wrong, Jason smiled, frowned, cried and laughed like any other person, but unlike most of us when he didn't want to give something a way he didn't.

Even though they were different they cared for each other, they looked out for each other and most importantly they loved each other. They were the only family they had, even if they weren't related. They knew everything that there was to know about the other (almost everything) and they spent a lot of time together. They fought like any other family; they got angry at each other and yelled their lungs out sometimes. But they knew that if they didn't make up after these fights they will be alone, so the fights never lasted more than a week.

* * *

One day during May, Sirius decided to have a walk. He didn't do it often due to the amount of fans that attacked him when they recognized him. But today he had to suck it up since he was going to buy Jason his birthday present. Jason's birthday wasn't for another couple of weeks but every time he had tried to get him something without Jason knowing he had been caught. He loved Jason dearly but sometimes he wished he was a bit more like Ron Weasley, you know, daft.

However, today was a good day to walk around town. No crazy teenage fans, lonely house wives or crying toddlers. The weather was great as well, warm and sunny, not a single cloud on the sky. The streets weren't too crowded and no one had yet stooped him from an autograph. Yeas Sirius Black was having a good day.

Nevertheless fate had other plans for him; I mean there was a reason why he didn't die. Sirius believed fate had a great sense of humour- **Not**. As he walked down the busy streets of London, Sirius saw something crash in the alley he was passing, he thought it was nothing, but then he saw something moving from the corner of his eye. At first he dismissed it as a cat, but then he heard someone groaning.

Sirius walked closer to the lump, and he found a boy that was pretty beat up and bloodied, when he got close enough he saw a face he knew he could never forget, it was a Malfoy. It was probably Narcissa's son. He looked a lot like her, well he also looked like old Lucy, but he was clearly a Black.

The boy looked pretty bad, his white-blonde hair had mud, dirt and blood, and he had a black eye and a split lip. One of his legs was twisting at an odd angle and he was bleeding in various parts of his body. _I wonder what happened to him...But how did get here, why is he here? _Intriguing as did was I couldn't put myself to care. The kid could fight his own battles and he deserved what he got for being the bully he was.

As I began to leave, I felt uneasy. I began to think what if Malfoy was Jason, I couldn't leave him there injured waiting for God knows what. So I turned back and took my phone out, I still didn't get what most of it did, but I could manage calling an ambulance. I waited until the ambulance arrived and they asked me if I wanted to go, I decided I should since leaving Malfoy alone in a world full of muggles wasn't the best idea.

When we arrived to the hospital, I told the doctor how I found Malfoy and that I didn't see who did that to him. I decided to stay until he woke up, I didn't know why I was doing that but I had a weird feeling that was making me stay. The hate I held for the kid was overpowered by my curiosity and the weird feeling so I patiently waited.

Finally, after 7 hours Malfoy woke up, I was glad I could finally have my answers. I headed towards Malfoy's room and as I was about to open the door. A doctor told me we needed to speak.

You see when Sirius brought Draco to the Hospital; they went to search for his relatives. They found out Sirius was his last remaining relative and found that he had signed the guardianship papers a couple of weeks ago. When Sirius heard this he gaped. He never signed those papers and he knew it because he always read carefully every paper he had to sign. When Sirius was going to say that he never did such thing, something made him close his mouth and listen to the doctor.

'Mr. Black? I have a few questions?' The man was probably a couple years older than me; he had dirty blond hair and pale blue eyes. His skin was tanned and he could be considered attractive, he was wearing a coat that had a name tag. It read "Dr. D. Eath"

'Yeah, Dr… um… Eath?' _That's weird name, almost like dead..._

'Well, when you brought in your nephew' _since when was Malfoy my nephew? We are family, but distant. I'm his first cousin, I think or something like that. I never understood how those things worked they never make sense, it only makes things so diff...Wait the doctor is still talking focus Sirius…_

'-didn't you tell us he was your nephew?'

'Excuse me, doctor?'

'Mr. Black why didn't you tell us he was your nephew?'

'Well umm you see err I have never seen him before, so err when I found him I didn't recognize him… since I never met him...um... before' _well that was close, don't judge me I work horrible under pressure, and well doctors are scary and…the doctor is still talking, I should pay attention…_

'-thing seems in order, he should be ready to go by later this evening, you should sign the papers so you can take him home'

"Take him home?" the words were out of my mouth before I knew it. Taking Malfoy home? That was crazy! He is a death-eater in training, he made Harry's life miserable or so I remember Harry say. Wait, how is Malfoy still a teenager? It's been 16 years! I really needed to talk to him; I wanted to know what happened to Harry, who had won the war. Maybe taking Malfoy home wasn't such a bad thing.

"You are his guardian" Dr. Eath looked in disbelief at my question; he probably thinks something weird Is going on.

"Sorry, Doctor, I think I'm still in shock" I didn't trust myself to say anything else.

"Reasonable, finding your nephew beat up in an alley it's a pretty shocking thing, you can go to him now, he probably needs someone there to explain what's going on" I thank the Doctor and go to the room where Malfoy is in. Hopefully he doesn't freak out; I mean I'm supposed to be dead. So using my Gryffindor bravery and I enter the room. Malfoy's face was priceless.


End file.
